until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley and Chris
Ashley and Chris is a friendship and potential relationship in Until Dawn. Overview Ashley and Chris are childhood friends with a mutual crush on each other. However, both sides are too afraid to admit it. They both clearly enjoy each other's company and share many jokes throughout the early chapters. Through the game, they comfort each other and have the option to enter a romantic relationship. Until Dawn [[Chapter 2|'Chapter 2']] Chris and Ashley have a short greeting on arrival at the lodge. Both Josh and Sam are both aware of Chris' crush on Ashley, with Sam asking whether he's seen Ashley yet and Josh trying to convince him to confess his feelings to Ashley. Ashley also teases Chris lightheartedly after the wolverine escapes from the lodge, noticing how scared he was. Later on, Ashley jokes with Chris about his monk costume, sharing a joke about him needing a 'vow of silence', which he responds to by using a long string of silent words. [[Chapter 3|'Chapter 3']] Chris explains the rules of the spirit board, making a joke to Ashley and Josh that they both must 'remove any item of clothing at his discretion'. Throughout the seance, they work together to piece together that it is one of the sisters talking to them. After Josh leaves, Chris accuses Ashley of controlling the counter, which she responds angrily to. After finding the hidden room in the library, Ashley tells Chris to go in first, and he does so without question. After finding the letter, Chris can choose to either tell Ashley about it or keep it from her to save her the distress. They then may have a conversation on all the clues Chris has found pointing to a Psycho on the mountain. Once Ashley and Chris are separated by the door closing, Chris immediately starts ramming the door down in order to save Ashley, which ends up getting him knocked out. [[Chapter 4|'Chapter 4']] Upon waking up, Chris immediately starts investigating, in search of Ashley. He heads outside the lodge and up to the shed, calling out for Ashley multiple times along the way. Eventually, he will hear her crying, and tries to use her voice as a way to reach her. The lights will turn on, and he will see Ashley and Josh through a window, tied up and opposite a saw blade. The Psycho gives Chris a choice on who he will save between the two. Regardless of Chris's decision, Josh will be killed. Chris unties the panicked Ashley, and attempts to calm her down. The pair encounter Matt and Emily outside, and try to frantically explain what had happened to Josh. They're then told to head back up to the lodge and get the others together while Matt and Emily go get some help. Chapter 6 In the lodge, Chris and Ashley look around for Sam, who is nowhere to be found. After checking the rooms upstairs, they venture into the lower levels of the lodge; while doing so, Ashley will express her gratitude at being saved from the saw trap by Chris. If Chris had chosen to save her, he genuinely tells her he couldn't have let anything happen to her. If he had tried to save Josh, he speaks more tentatively, claiming that he would do it again. The two venture down into the basement, with Ashley constantly trying to convince Chris that there's a ghost with them. Down here, they discover a dollhouse, with dolls arranged to replicate the night of the prank on Hannah. After reading Hannah's Diary, a door unlocks, and they continue down old, dilapidated hallways, once a part of the original hotel. Here, Ashley expresses doubt about continuing, and Chris empathizes with her feelings. They briefly discuss the prank before pushing on. After potentially finding more clues, Ashley hesitates again, scared about what they're walking into. Chris gives some words of encouragement, and manages to persuade her to keep looking for Sam. Depending on the amount of clues they found, Ashley can voice her suspicions that someone is constructing a story for them and watching how they react. They will continue to find more clues, as well as a recording of the night the sisters went missing. Ashley will panic over the video, and Chris will calm her down. They eventually find a trail of blood that leads to a heavy door. As Chris is opening it, Ashley spots a figure she believes to be Sam and is faced with the decision of either following Chris or investigating the figure. No matter what, she'll meet up with Chris and hear a scream. If Sam was captured, they'll find her unconscious in a chair. If she escaped, they'll both be confused at the dummy in Sam's place, wearing her clothing. Whilst distracted, The Psycho manages to knock both of them out. Ashley and Chris wake up and find themselves strapped into chairs with saws descending from the ceiling. Here, Ashley will express how it's not fair that she never got to tell Chris how she felt. Chris will reciprocate her feelings, saying every moment he spent was her was all he wanted to do. The Psycho interrupts them, giving Chris another fatal choice to make; shooting himself or shooting Ashley. If Chris aims the gun at Ashley first, she will plead with him to spare her, but if Chris aims the gun at himself first, Ashley will beg him to shoot her instead. Chris can choose to shoot Ashley, shoot himself, or not shoot at all. Chapter 8 Chris and Ashley's relationship status will depend on whatever choice Chris made in the gun trap. If he shot Ashley, they'll be at zero. If he shot himself , it will be maxed out. If Chris shoot no one , it will stay its place . The pair will listen to Emily - if she escaped the mines - and the Stranger inform them about the Wendigos. Regardless of their status, Ashley will always try to tell Chris to stay inside where it is safe, instead of heading outside to the shed. When Chris is about to leave with the Stranger, Ashley will follow them to close the door. If Chris didn't shoot her, she will tell Chris to come back safe, before kissing him. However, if Chris did shoot her, she will only stare coldly at him and not say a word. If Chris successfully evaded the Wendigo, as he is running back to the lodge, Ashley will save his life by opening the door. * If Chris shot her , she will remember he tried to shoot her, and will back away from the door, leaving him to die. She will then claim to Mike that it was too late for her to do anything to help. If he was killed before reaching the lodge, how Ashley reacts also depends on their relationship status. If she had kissed him before, she will drop to her knees and sob at the sight of Chris's head. Heading into the safe room, she is sobbing and needs consolation from her friends. * If she was holding a grudge, she will quietly say "I'm sorry" before turning away. In the safe room, she will snap at Sam, saying that she's fine in response to Sam's concern for Ashley's feelings. Chapter 9 If Chris is alive, he stops to tell the group to go on without him. Ashley can either refuse to leave him behind, or allow him to rest. If Chris was left behind, she will leave a marker to let Chris know where to go. If Ashley died in the tunnels, Chris can find her beanie by the trap door. Chris will start to sob, repeatedly denying that this was really happening. Credits If Chris had died before and he and Ashley were on good terms but Ashley survives, Ashley will start to cry, stating he was her best friend and she state that maybe she...(actually have feeling for him).Finally ,she will state that they never had a chance (to construct the relationship). If he did shoot her despite her plead or not and he died , she will claim she was too scared to move and she witnessed that thing(Wendigo) tearing Chris apart infront of her . Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Interactions